Juego de Infieles
by x Bonnie
Summary: Desde que Chris y Jill se conocieron la química entre ellos era más que obvia, pero ¿Podrán darse cuenta de lo que sienten antes de que sea tarde?"-¿Para qué molestarnos en amarnos cuando podemos limitarnos a satisfacer nuestros propios deseos egoistas?"


**Infieles.**

**Resident Evil** pertenece a **Capcom**.

* * *

><p>1.<p>

Nuevamente ante los ojos de Chris Redfield, Jill Valentine era la creatura más hermosa que conocía.

No sabía si era por el hecho de que fuera la única mujer en el equipo Alfa, incluso la única en los S.T.A.R.S. – si es que no se tomaba a la novata de Rebecca Chambers, con los dieciocho recién cumplidos, como una adulta.

No sabía si era la forma en que se desenvolvía al hablar, el encantador sonrojo en sus mejillas al tropezar con sus pies, o aquellos carnosos labios que le incitaban de sobremanera.

Simplemente ella en sí era sumamente hermosa. Rebosaba de una belleza, que rozaba de tal manera los parámetros de la perfección que resultaba atemorizante de sólo observarla.

Eran aproximadamente las siete de la tarde algo sobrevenidas por escasos minutos. Una inusual llovizna caía sobre Raccoon City esa tarde de Julio. Apenas estaba reducida a pequeñas y gélidas gotitas que golpeteaban rítmicamente contra las ventanas de la estancia en una parsimoniosa sinfonía, pero aun así por ser un día relativo a un caluroso verano, terminaba por ser perturbadora en cierto modo, como si tratase de una premonición de un lapso de mala suerte venidero.

Chris intentó descarriar su mente de aquellos errantes pensamientos que por más tratase de negarlo, le aterraban. Desvió su mirada a su compañera de trabajo que a diferencia de él y de los otros miembros de S.T.A.R.S. yacía de pie en una esquina de la sala de conferencias con sus brazos cruzados en el pecho. Jill había portado al trabajo unos pantalones negros que se ajustaban a sus largas piernas; también llevaba una ceñida camisa azul, y a pesar de ser un conjunto bastante simple para Chris, ella lucía más que perfecta.

Chris pensaba que si era él el único que había notado que Jill al agacharse se le habían soltado dos botones de su camisa, y se lograba ver por el pronunciado escote gran parte de sus grandes pechos.

Chris negó con la cabeza, apartando pensamientos inapropiados de su mente. Se acomodó discretamente la erección que parecía capaz de destrozar su delicada bragueta e imploró a quien escuchase sus plegarias que nadie lo notara, no obstante recibió una mirada desaprobatoria de su superior, el capitán Albert Wesker.

¿Estaría Wesker pensando que se estaba masturbando a media conferencia? La simple idea le avergonzaba, y Chris supuso que estaba rojo como tomate maduro, pues tenía todas las miradas de sus compañeros posadas en él. En especial dos enormes ojos azules, enmarcados por largas y espesas pestañas ambarinas, que le observaban expectantes y curiosos.

Jill era la nueva, pero no por ello era novata. Apenas tenía dos escasas semanas en las filas de los S.T.A.R.S., pero era más que notable que con aquellas habilidades, a cualquiera le hubieran hecho la misma oferta.

Chris no había tenido la suerte de haber dialogado mucho con ella, pero solían intercambiaban sonrisas muy a menudo. Quería relacionarse con ella mejor; por más estúpido que sonara ansiaba saber sus pasatiempos o su comida y color preferidos, datos triviales sin mucha importancia, pero Chris parecía tomar esos aspectos con demasiada seriedad.

—Bien, pueden retirarse. Chris, Jill necesito su informe con urgencia a primera hora, mañana.

Chris asintió con la cabeza, algo aturdido y contempló a Wesker largarse, secundado por el enorme Barry Burton que charlaba con Joseph Frost sobre los recientes acontecimientos en las cercanías a las montañas Arklay. Brad Vickers salió de igual forma no sin antes, darle un corto beso en los labios a Jill.

Chris observó la escena, pensando como una semidiosa como Jill pudiera traer algo con alguien tan patético como Brad.

—Cuídate—le aconsejó Brad con una sonrisita nerviosa al cruzar la puerta.

"Hijo de puta" pensó Chris, estrujando sus manazas en fútiles puños, al lapso que observaba a Jill atentamente en espera de poder interpretar su reacción. Pero ella se mantuvo neutral, como si nunca hubiera pasado nada.

Jill se inclinó a tomar unos papeles, y Chris tuvo que suprimir un jadeo al tener una buena vista de sus pechos, de nuevo.

— ¿Tú crees que haya sido una secta? —le preguntó Jill, con voz cantarina al erguirse.

"¿Qué secta? ¿De qué habla?".

—Hum, no lo sé—negó Chris, evasivamente.

Jill soltó una risita, que a los oídos de Chris, fue un sonido muy agradable. Ella se apretaba los papeles contra su pecho sonriente, cuando se acercó a Chris.

— ¿Qué traes con Vickers? —le inquirió Chris, sin poder ocultar un deje de celos en su tono empleado.

Jill se detuvo a medio metro de Chris. Jill parecía divertida, como si le hubieran contado una especie de broma.

—Salimos.

A pesar de que la noticia le cayó como si le hubiesen tirado encima una palangana de agua helada- inesperada y dolorosa-, Chris no pudo evitar recordar que incluso él salía con alguien. No era exactamente salir, si se tomaba en cuenta que sólo se había revolcado con ella un par de veces.

Chris también tenía la certeza de que Cindy Lennox lo estaba esperando en su departamento en esos instantes.

—Súper—masculló Chris con sarcasmo.

Nuevamente Chris quedó hipnotizado por sus ojos azules, Jill se apartó nerviosamente un molesto mechón rojizo que le caía por la frente.

—No me digas que tú no sales con nadie—le respondió ella con astucia. Había cierto coqueteo en la forma en que ella hablaba, y Chris se levantó de su silla.

Chris avanzó hacia ella, sin romper el contacto visual. Ella inquietamente, bajó la vista apenada al reconocer la intensa mirada que le dirigía. No era inusual que los hombres la miraban así, pero con Chris… simplemente era distinto.

— ¿Chris, qué haces? —susurró ella, reprimiendo un gemido, al sentir como el la apresaba contra la enorme mesa de conferencias.

Chris colocó sus brazos a cada extremo del esbelto cuerpo de Jill, impidiéndole un escape.

— ¿Realmente importa si salgo con alguien? —le preguntó Chris en un gruñido.

Pero Jill no tuvo oportunidad alguna de responderle. Sus replicaciones quedaron atrás, silenciadas por los labios de Chris, que se movían febriles contra los suyos, taladrándole con una pasión que resultaba dolorosa.

Al empujar a Jill sobre la mesa de conferencias, con un sonoro jadeo proferido por ella, y recostarla sobre los papeles, Chris ni siquiera le dedicó un conciso pensamiento a los documentos que se arruinaron ante su peso. Estaba demasiado idiotizado por aquellos ojos azules, como para notarlo.


End file.
